fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ludicrine
ALRIGHT GO PUT YOUR PRERECORDED MESSAGE HERE. Yep, I'm the same Ludi from Dan-Ball, Adventure Time, and BQuestion. Sig testing time. [[User:Ludicrine|LD-Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance]] 21:52, April 4, 2011 (UTC) /* I'm not sure... */ Remember the plagiarism thing? Because I don't know if SR123 is doing it... HankGuideDude 12:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Strike Since that's on the side, can I please adopt Nestle and Bashful? 21:18, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Surely. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 21:57, April 4, 2011 (UTC) OK I GOT IT OK OK OK FINE I'LL ADOPT RANDOM X AND A PERSON THINGY. CAPS LOCK PARADE! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 02:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :THAT'S GREAT. ZOSHI'S FIXING THE PAGE SO I CAN'T CHANGE IT NOW. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 02:36, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Took a break. ZX (Talk) 02:39, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :OKA-Er, okay. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 02:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Pet Art ay I post my pet art on the Adoption Center?<'_'> Shadowman 03:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Show me the pictures and names and I'll put them in. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 03:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) may i adopt now excuse me i was wondering if i could adopt bomber and nimbser now, thanks, Uberu 09:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. BLAH BLAH CREDIT RULES you know what to do. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 11:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't seem to find "Bomber"... the only one that sounds like that is "Bombar", who is adopted. You still get "Nimbser", though. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 11:47, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :: ::sorry i meant boomberUberu 16:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Pets I didn't seem to get a clear response on the DB wiki, so I ask once more: Can I adopt Lee and Vec? P.S. I want to donate some old things I made a while ago: the White Troll Bat (AKA White Trollface Bat) and the Awesome Smiley Walker ! They are for the pet shop. Also, the the Awesome Smiley Walker loves contests and the White Troll Bat is a real prankster, so watch out! 15:21, April 5, 2011 (UTC) What's the White Troll Bat atack? :P 0176Talk Page 15:19, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, maybe it shouts "Trololo" at the enemies. I've not managed to make it angry at me, since we're such good friends. Even if so, I want to donate it for someone else, so that they (maybe) can get such a good friend. He's a little sad about it, but I guess he may visit sometimes. I hope he would get along with my North Byser. 19:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, LD, Can I have them/it/whatever? 13:57, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Still no answer... I guess he is eating popcorn at the arena... 06:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Err... You mean MY Greed? How the heck does that work?? Greed is in my personal castle. Nothing could get in it... DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 17:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :IDK. How do you get the common cold? LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, don't one of the Bysers have a sword with Teslitis? If one of those freaks infected Greed, I'll rip his head off!! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 19:42, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::That's just one way it spreads. Teslitis basically makes you sneeze in high lights. Example: Florescent bulbs or something. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:59, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Thanks. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 13:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It is my North Byser whose sword has teslitis. But don't worry, I'll keep him away from your pet page. 13:23, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ya better. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 13:52, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, Dear... I think I broke the Pet page... ZX (Talk) 21:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Oooooooooooookayyyyyyyyyyyy... LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 21:31, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Shenanigans How do you like this image? I sort of gave him a duo-personality style head (The right side is just a mask). I was wondering if you liked this. And the white stuff is fluff from the torn side of the hat. As you can see, he is constantly tossing 2 little balls (Ha ha ha shut your face) up and down. One is happy, the other...not so happy. Well, how do you like this image? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 04:31, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... this would work better for the arcade game I wish I could make than my image... Ill use my image for the pet store, but plotwise: :Your picture = Shenny, the jester. He was forced to wear a mask due to his creepy face. Out of frustration, he jammed his ORBS :P down the King's throat. No survivors were left. After dying of old age, he was resurrected by your favorite man, Kuipter (my pic). His response was I SERVE NO ONE. He attempted to kill Kuipter and was placed in a comatose state within a matter of picoseconds. (Kuipter got a small scratch on his cheek and said "I must be getting rusty".) The guards, thinking Shenanigans was dead, moved his body to Hill Country, where it decomposed. The now-conscious Shenny was not pleased with the result. Hint: Hill Country used to be Highlands... so that's what I came up with. If you have some attack pattern suggestions, tell me. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:56, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sooo...We use the greeny image for Pet Store, but my image for plot? Gotcha. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:11, April 6, 2011 (UTC) can i have some help I need some help because I realy dont know what to do about nimbser and boomer(red bomb wheel).Do i copy/paste?annd also how do I get the stats? ,thanks Uberu 08:13, April 6, 2011 (UTC) You don't get them, you make them. 13:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) i would like to give some stuff well here it is my stuffs from left to right :yellow big bomb tree:blasty (male) :yellow diamondhead diver:delve(male) :cyan sixstar stickman:burster(male) :blue shuriken tree:shrike(male) :green idk squid:angelor(female) lilac big gel tree:squigle(female) do you like them or do i need to do anything ? edit: WAIT WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PIC??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thanks,Uberu 09:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) BINGO!!! Uberu 19:21, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 20:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : :got some more!!! :green mint wheel:rolpol (ungendered) :lilac trapezoid copter:muffle(female) :grey cloud wrecker :crusanimbus(male) :blue roundhead twister:spinethor(male) :red bomb tree:lilblast(female) : so d'ya like 'em!? Uberu 10:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : :and even more!!! :lilac diamondhead satalite;mechor(ungendered) :brown skull dragon:minefor(female) :yellow triangle cactus:upjig(male) :white orngri cactus:healornate(male) :red/green diamondhead warper?:malfolo(both and has split personality red=female green=male) :teal roundhead UFO:chances(female) Uberu 16:40, April 7, 2011 (UTC) : Poisonshot ban Hi ! Poisonshot is saying that he is still banned on this wiki though it seems you unbanned him a few hours ago (69 seds expiration time). Can you confirm you want him unbanned on this wiki and that he is indeed ? —Wyz 21:09, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I banned him due to an incident on Dan-Ball Wiki. Due to a big misunderstanding, I had him banned because I thought he was working with SR123, who turned out to be hiring people without their consent. I reduced his ban after I found out that he didn't work with SR123, and changed the ban a second time because I remembered that this was Fan-Ball Wiki, not LDZX Wiki. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 22:34, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Sir Conscience: New form Hey, you don't seem to have any Sir Conscience with his sword. Will you add one? (The sword on Resistance, of course.) 06:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I have an EXPLOITABLE sheet of Sir Conscience, but I don't really want to upload it in case I need to update it. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:31, April 8, 2011 (UTC) oh Lordy. Loneliness just had an egg. WITIDEWTK. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 18:10, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :OHLAWDY. LD - Mailbox, Pet Store (I started this!), Parade help, and Resistance 19:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : ZX (Talk) 20:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Wait! That means we can narrow down what Kuipter is! He must be something that can... breed with an eel. Namely Stickman or Eel... or something I don't know of... ZX (Talk) 21:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Yea, he's most likely a...stickman? I dunno...that egg is going to hatch soon, that I know... :Yes, I'm going to go throw up now. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :If that's true, Kuipter is most likely a Grey/Red (Probably Boss) ??? Stickman, and the egg will be a mermaid. ZX (Talk) 21:55, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :...It hatched.... And the result? An eel. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:00, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :It looks similar to Feared's mutation. Can we examine this in the hospital? ZX (Talk) 23:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Card Deck Please making it.Pet to be here:Jaquib, Parshe, Partyhorse, Ironshot and Mushy(New Leader).You can add my other pets also.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) And I created pets for you! Pink dot is female, Blue is male.None mean ungedered. . Pink Mine Dragon-Pargon Purple Cap Cart-Poisart Brown Cat Spider-Cato Sorrel Cat Spider-Cata Brown Box Eel-Groundeel Brown Big Roundhead Snake-Stephen Blue Box Dragon-Watongon White Big Mask Spider-Biper White Bubble Spider-Bupple Tan Vampire Eel-Taneel Gold Giant Box Snake-Goldiant User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC)